Outside the Mansion
by PequeConcentido
Summary: Mimi has been living a life in hell at the hands of Matt, unbeknownst to her that a visit from her father in law (Mr. Ishida) would change everything. Please read and review. Read notes first, please. Last updated 10/14/02.
1. Notes

Last Updated October 22, 2002:  
  
Ok, I decided to change the rate of this story to PG-13 since no one has read it or even submitted a review. This is the last time I'll do any changes to this story. If I don't get ten reviews, I'll delete it.  
  
Azuka  
  
  
  
Last Updated October 14, 2002:  
  
This story contains Mimi x Matt, Sora x Matt, and my favorite next to Mimi x Matt, Mimi x Mr. Ishida and Sora x Mr. Ishida. I rated this story R because of the guidelines and how its going to be in future chapters. I kinda like how it came out. If any of you would like to help me with this story or be a pre-reader (like to read it before it's published and tell me if there is anything wrong with it), please e-mail me at sohoryuazukalanghasly@hotmail.com. Please tell me what you think. If I get at least ten reviews, I'll continue, if not I'll remove it.  
  
Azuka 


	2. Chapter 1

He clenched the glass of brandy tightly as he looked out the window of the living room of his mansion. His blue eyes looked at everything with scorn and angriness. He hated everything and everybody, but most especially his wife.  
  
He took another sip of his brandy, until the ice cubes touched the tip of his nose. He put the glass down on the table next to his armchair.  
  
"Tachikawa! Tachikawa get in here now!" he yelled.  
  
Mimi came in running as fast as she could and stood in front of him.  
  
He looked at her coldly as she looked at him with fear.  
  
"Listen, Tachikawa, listen real good, my father is coming in fifteen minutes and I want you to stand by the door to greet him like the servant you are. And when he's in here, I want you to stay out of our way unless I order you in here. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Mimi replied quietly.  
  
"Good, now get out of my sight you ugly bitch! Now!" He said as he pushed her out of the living room and closed the door.  
  
As Mimi was about to walk down the hallway the doorbell rang. Mimi walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mr. Ishida, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mimi. And don't call me Mr. Ishida, call me Rick, you know that."  
  
Mimi smiled sadly at her father in law as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I know."  
  
The door of the living room opened revealing Mr. Ishida's son.  
  
"Dad." He said smiling "I thought you were coming in fifteen minutes."  
  
He walked over to his dad and hugged him.  
  
"I was. But I decided to drop by earlier." He said as he broke the embrace.  
  
Mr. Ishida's son looked at Mimi with anger and said "Go to the kitchen Tachikawa, and bring my father some coffee."  
  
"That's ok, I don't want anything."  
  
"You sure, dad?"  
  
"Yes, son."  
  
"Alright. Bitch, get to the kitchen and start making dinner for the two of us. You can eat from what's left after we finish."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mimi replied as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen.  
  
Mr. Ishida's son sighed. "God, I hate her so much."  
  
He went to the living room, with his father behind him.  
  
"Matt, why do you treat her like this? She's your wife!"  
  
"That bitch is no wife of mine, dad." Matt said as he poured some ice into the glass that he was using previously and then proceeded to add brandy. He took a sip and continued "She gets what she deserves."  
  
"It's not her fault that she lost the baby while giving birth to it! Matt, get over it!" His father yelled.  
  
"I'm never going to get over it, dad! She's a murderer and she knows it!"  
  
"She's not a murderer, Matt and you know it! You're just angry and upset because your son is dead and Mimi can never conceive again!  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Both men turned around and saw Mimi standing at the entrance on the living room. It was then that Mr. Ishida got a good look at Mimi.  
  
Her eyes were a mix of emotions and tiredness. She had black circles under them and her face was pale, making her look more like the skeleton that she was.  
  
"Dinner is ready."  
  
"Its about time you got things done a lot faster, you retard." Matt replied to her icily.  
  
Mimi bit her lip as she felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Alright, Matt. That's enough!" said Mr. Ishida as he walked over to Mimi and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest and cried  
  
"Oh, please dad. Don't tell me you're buying this bullshit. She's nothing but a little whore. Can't you see that? Can't you see she's leading you to a trap to feel sorry for her so that you can go against me?"  
  
"You're wrong, Matt. Mimi's not a whore, she's never been and she never will be. Mimi would never play with people's feelings. She didn't get me to be against you, Matt." Mr. Ishida said as he turned his head around to face his son "You did."  
  
Matt stood there with his eyes opened wide. "What are you saying dad?"  
  
"What am I saying?! I'm saying that I am sick and tired of seeing you treat Mimi the way you do every time I come here. That's what I'm fucking saying! That's what made me fucking go against you!"  
  
Matt clenched his fists and growled. "You traitor, get out of my house! I never want to see you again! Now, before I call the cops!"  
  
Mr. Ishida looked down at his daughter in law and kissed her forehead. "Don't forget that there are people in this world that care about you, Mimi."  
  
He brushed her tears with his thumbs and let her go.  
  
Mr. Ishida let himself out and as soon as he was gone Matt grabbed his wife by the arm and dragged her up the stairs.  
  
"Matt, stop it you're hurting me!" Mimi yelled, even though she knew that no one could hear her because the city was miles away.  
  
"What did you call me?!" he asked her yelling as he grabbed her by the neck, choking her.  
  
"Mr. Ishida." She said as tears ran down her face.  
  
Matt slapped her. He then stopped dragging Mimi as he reached the room where she had been living for quite some time. The room she dreaded the most.  
  
"Get in there!" he yelled as he threw her into the bed and closed the door behind him.  
  
"No, please!" she begged him as he raised his hand and started beating her as Mimi screamed and yelled for him to stop.  
  
He then couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her by the neck again. "You scream one more time and you'll regret it, bitch! You're gonna pay you whore."  
  
Matt took of his belt and got on top of Mimi and ripped her dress and her underwear, making her naked.  
  
He beat her back over and over as Mimi cried in pain and agony. A few minutes later he stopped and threw the belt away as he raped her more than once.  
  
Matt's spit landed on Mimi as he wiped his mouth. He looked at her bloody body which lay unconscious. He got dressed and got out of the room, locking it behind him.  
  
"You're going to stay here until the day you die, Mimi. You'll never leave this house, never."  
  
  
  
Mr. Ishida looked up at the mansion that belonged to his son. Tears welled up in his eyes as he heard Mimi's yelling and screaming along with Matt's abusive words. He clenched his fists. He would be back. He would be back for Mimi. 


End file.
